Perfect
by JR-Boone
Summary: A game or Truth or Dare sends Rachel Berry running from the room in tears and her girlfriend Santana Lopez chasing after her. PEZBERRY RACHEL!GIRLPEEN DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Fic: Perfect  
Author: JR Boone  
Tumblr: jrabraxas  
Rating: M because this is some serious smut.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
A/N: So this just kind of happened….  
**A/N: WARNING! THE STORY YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PEZBERRY WITH RACHEL GIRL!PEEN.**

* * *

Santana Lopez smiled as she watched Rachel Berry, her girlfriend of nine months laugh unabashedly at the drunken shenanigans going on in front of them. The two were currently at a party at Rachel's house and the place was packed basement to first floor with teenagers. The two girls were sitting in the living room amidst a large round circle of Jocks and Gleeks all playing a hilarious game of truth or dare. In the middle of the circle Kurt was glaring out at them all and Puck was drunkenly cheering on their catcalls and whistles as they were about to kiss for then ten seconds. It was hilarious.

Looking over at the mirth shining in the little diva's eyes Santana couldn't help but to fall more in love with the singer. If that was even possible. The road to getting Rachel to be her girlfriend had been a very long one. It had taken three months of just proving to the girl that she really did love her, that she was sorry for every thing she had ever done to her, and that no, this really wasn't a joke. And it really REALLY wasn't. Santana Lopez had been in love with Rachel Berry from the moment she heard the girl sing.

It had been a long road, but now sitting next to the petite girl with her arm slung over her shoulders, and feeling the rise and fall of her body as she laughed, it was all so fucking worth it. Every time she looked at Rachel a calm came over her body and ran through her veins like a drug. Santana was hooked and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Rachel was going to be her forever person.

Loud cheering and whistles drew Santana's attention away from staring at her girlfriend and she looked towards the middle of the circle where Puckerman had completely dipped Kurt back and was giving him a thorough kissing. To the side Quinn Fabray stood with a stop watch, her smile wide and carefree as she yelled out the seconds; her girlfriend Brittany, wrapped around her side.

"Get you some Puck!" Santana shouted gleefully when she saw the boy's tongue pass through Kurt's lips and eek out a small squeal from the male diva.

"And ten!" Quinn yelled, clapping her hands as Puck sat Kurt upright and smiled widely at him.

The shorter boy stood in a complete daze, his eyes glossy as he stared at Puck in slight awe. "Told you I'm a badass kisser," Puck teased walking out of the circle at high fiving a laughing Mercedes who passed by him and retrieved Kurt.

"His tongue," Kurt said, his voice drowned in confusion.

"I know Sweetie," Mercedes laughed shaking her head as she gently maneuvered Kurt down into a sitting position and put a wine cooler in his hand.

"All right, now that that image is burned in our heads and hearts for the rest of eternity who is next?" Mercedes asked patting the boy on the head and looking around the circle.

Santana smiled as Rachel leant into her body and she turned her head lightly so she could look in the petite girl's eyes. "I love you," she whispered kissing the brunette softly on the lips.

"I love you too," Rachel murmured back.

"Yo Rachel," Puck called out suddenly making the two girls look up. "You've been challenged," he said nodding over to a group of Baby Cheerios who were looking at the couple with a rather sadistic look in their eyes.

There were four of them and Santana had been having some major trouble with them for the last three months. When Pezberry had been made official and announced to the school there had been a considerable amount of back lash as to be expected. But with Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce, and surprisingly Finn Hudson standing behind them, any hint of hatred had been squashed like a bug beneath Santana's amazing heels.

But there were still some problems. Some that Santana didn't expect to deal with. An example being the four cheerios sitting across from them that had been flirting shamelessly with Santana for months and trying to get her to break up with Rachel.

"It's okay," Rachel whispered in her hear, kissing the shell of it and smiling when Santana untensed.

"So Berry-" one of the Cheerios started only to get loudly interrupted by Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, and Finn.

"Her name is Rachel," the five of them barked out in a perfect unison that made the leader of the Baby Cheerios flinch backwards before clearing her voice and nodding.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "So Rachel. Truth or dare?"

Rachel smiled appreciatively at her own personal bodyguards before looking back to the Cheerio and smiling. "In the spirit of the festivities I pick dare."

Instantly the Cheerio's face lit up like the Cheshire Cat's and Santana felt a knot tighten in her stomach as the blonde turned to her group and they began whispering rapidly amongst themselves. The knot turned into lead when the girl looked back at Rachel and smirked devishly. "I dare you to give Santana a full contact, minute long lap dance in front of everyone. That means your body pressed up against hers completely."

"Oh snap!" Puck yelled out even as Santana felt Rachel's body go rigid against hers in obvious fear.

For the nine months that they had been dating Rachel had been very stand-offish about any physical touching. Whenever they were making out the second that things got heated up the tiny singer would literally jerk away from Santana as if she had been shocked. Santana had tried desperately to be okay with it. It was no small secret that before Rachel she had slept around with her fair share of people, but her girlfriend was a virgin and there was no way that Santana was going to push her.

But as the months went on a little voice in the back of her head had started to question her self. Like maybe there was something wrong with her. There had to be. Rachel said she loved her, yet she absolutely refused to touch her. The one time Santana had tried to push the boundaries a little the brunette had had a full on panic attack and ran home in thirty degree weather. Santana had felt so fucking bad about that, that she hadn't even attempted to try and get physical since then. She just wanted Rachel damnit. Even if she couldn't have all of her.

Rachel's eyes had gone instantly wide and her body had started to tremble next to her as the shorter girl managed to stutter out a response. "T-truth. I m-meant truth." She said, her voice pleading.

"Uh-uh no take backs," Kurt yelled from their left, his face finally returning to normal. "I had to make out with Puckerman."

"You loved it," Puck laughed shaking his head and chugging a beer.

"Yah Rachel, no take backs," the Baby Cheerio teased sarcastically. "You said dare so pay up."

Next to her Santana could feel Rachel violently trembling and she glared out at the group. "Everyone back the fuck off. If she doesn't want to do it she doesn't have to." Although in her mind Santana added on a very obvious, but I really want her too.

"That's the rules!" The Cheerio yelled out as various other members in the group vocally agreed with her. With the exception of Quinn, Brittany, Puck, and Finn who were trying to get everyone to shut up when they noticed the look on Rachel's face.

Santana looked over at Rachel to see the beginnings of a very obvious panic attack starting. Her eyes were wide and pleading as she looked around the circle and her body was violently shaking. "Hey Baby it's okay. You don't have to. We'll just quit," Santana quickly whispered attempting to put a reassuring hand on the diva's shoulders only to have Rachel shake even harder.

"Hey Lopez," one of the more aggressive Baby Cheerios yelled out. "Why don't you just dump Manhands already? We can go upstairs and I'll give you more than just a lap dance!"

A lot of things happened all at once then. The music cut off; Quinn, Brittany, Puck, and Finn started yelling, and Rachel let out a sob and scrambled to a standing position before bolting up the stairs, knocking a few people over as she went. Santana jumped to her feet too and made for the Cheerio, her fist raised, posed to beat the hell out of the girl.

Quinn cut her off in the middle and stared into her eyes. "Santana go after Rachel."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Santana shouted over Quinn's shoulder at the Cheerios who were shrunk back in fear as Brittany uncharacteristically screamed bloody murder at them.

"Santana!" Quinn shouted putting her hands on the Latina's face and making her look at her. "Go after Rachel. I. Will. Take. Care. Of. Them."

Santana warred for a second before the image of her girlfriend sobbing ran through her mind. Gritting her teeth she lowered her hand and glared at the terrified Baby Cheerios. "Watch your fucking backs," she bit out ruthlessly before pushing through the crowd of people who were now watching the circle with apt curiosity.

Behind her she could hear Quinn and Brittany screaming at them and pushing them into a back room to immediately take off their Cheerio uniforms. Puck and Finn were meanwhile beginning to forcefully eject people from the house, their voice loud and commanding.

Santana took the stairs three at a time, lunging up them really, despite wearing a set of heels. At the top of the stair case she instantly turned and ran full force towards Rachel's door. Pulling it open she felt her heart break at the sight of her girlfriend leant over against her desk, her body shaking as she tried to suck in oxygen.

"Rachel, Baby I need you to breathe," Santana demanded gently as she locked the door behind her and instantly wrapped her arms around her girlfriends body.

"I…s-so…sorry," Rachel gasped out, shaking her head and trying to get out of Santana's arms.

"Don't be sorry. Just breathe please," Santana begged pushing her front up against her girlfriend's back and holding her tightly. "It's okay mi amor, just follow my breathing."

Slowly the girl in front of her began to relax and Santana sighed in relief when her labored breathes returned to normal. "That's it sweetheart," she murmured kissing the side of the girls head gently. "Rachel I am so sorry."

"Please don't be sorry," Rachel whispered shaking her head as large tears rolled down her cheeks. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should have stopped them as soon as they set the dare," Santana quickly explained shaking her head. "I'm going to kill them on Monday."

"I'm sorry San," Rachel whimpered dipping her head.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about," Santana murmured raising a hand a wiping away the singer's tears. "I am totally fine with our relationship and I will not push you. I know you're not ready."

What Rachel said next made Santana freeze in place and she had to fight back the sudden urge to cry herself. "But I am ready," Rachel whispered sadly.

Santana was stunned. Very slowly she let her arms drop from around Rachel's body and she wrapped them around herself instead, her mind coming to the only possible conclusion it could. "Is it…is it me? Is there something wrong with me then?" She asked, her voice thick with uncharacteristic fear and insecurity. "Do you just not want me?"

"Oh no San," Rachel said, swiftly turning around and pulling the Cheerio into her arms. "It is so far from that. I love you so much."

"You just…don't want to be physical with me?" Santana choked out as tears sprang to her eyes and she tried to back away from Rachel.

"No Baby. How could you think that?" Rachel said forcing the girl to look at her. "Santana you are amazing. You're perfect in my eyes. You're loyal and loving and so damn beautiful I have to fight myself constantly to keep from ravaging you senseless." Rachel explained desperately through her own tears. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Santana looked into her eyes and she believed her, which just made the entire situation more confusing. "Then what's wrong?" Santana asked wiping away her tears with her fist. "If it's not me, and it's not you, what's wrong?" She asked almost frantically.

Rachel looked as if she was choking on her own words and Santana felt her heart break again when miserable brown eyes looked into her own. "I just don't…I don't…I'm not ready for this all to end…" Rachel whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Baby what are you talking about?" Santana asked putting her hands on Rachel's face and stroking her cheeks soothingly. "What do you mean you don't want this to end?"

"Us," Rachel almost shouted breaking away from the Latina and balling up her fists. "I don't want us to end. This is the most important thing that has ever happened to me in my life and you're it for me and I just…I don't want it to end because it will kill me. I'll be broken!"

"Rachel why would this end?" Santana asked, completely confused at this point. "If it's so important why would it end? Why do think it will?"

"Because…because I'm a freak," Rachel whimpered shaking her head swiftly and folding her arms around her body. "I'm a freak and once you realize that you're going to run away so fast you'll rip me apart."

"Rachel I would never do that," Santana said quickly striding up the girl and forcing her to look into her eyes. "Whatever it is I would never do that. And you are not a freak. You're amazing. I have loved you for so long."

"You can't say that," Rachel murmured closing her eyes tightly as tears ran down her face. "You don't know."

"Then tell me," Santana begged desperately. "Whatever it is it will be okay." Rachel looked to be warring slightly with her self at this and Santana leant forwards to kiss her reassuringly. "Please Baby, tell me."

Talking around the lump in her throat Rachel looked into Santana's eyes and whispered so softly Santana wouldn't have heard her from a foot away. "I'm not right…my body…it's not normal."

"What is it?" Santana asked leaning their foreheads together and staring into Rachel's eyes. "Whatever it is I'll love it just as much as I love you. Don't you understand that you are it for me? I would love you no matter what."

Rachel bit her lip and sighed, her eyes closed tightly as she grabbed Santana's hand. "Please remember that. Remember that you love me. Even if this…even if this is too much, please don't hate me. I can live if you run, but please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," Santana whispered.

Rachel took a deep breathe before her fingers tightened around Santana's hand and very slowly ran it down her body. Santana watched in complete confusion as their joined hands ran down the soft curves of Rachel's body. Before they reached the apex of the singer's thighs Rachel let out a soft breath. "Please remember that you love me."

"With all my heart," Santana murmured, her eyes glued to the their hands.

Rachel's body gave a violent tremble and then she pushed Santana's hand down under her skirt and tightly against her center. Santana gave a small start at what she felt. Where she had been expecting to find a soft warmth she instead felt a pulsing bulge straining against thick coarse material. Her eyes instantly snapped up to Rachel in shock and her girlfriend let out a tiny whimper of despair before trying to back away from Santana.

Santana was confused yes. And this was A LOT to take in all at once. But she could see the complete agony on her girlfriends face, the face of the woman she loved with all her soul, so she pushed down all the questions racing through her head and quickly wrapped her fee hand around the diva's back to keep her from moving.

Carefully she gave the bulge between her fingers a gentle tug and she choked back her thoughts when it twitched and pulsed in her hand. It was obviously real. What she was feeling was real. Her girlfriend had something that felt an awful lot like a penis, was a penis.

"Manhands was an accurate nick name," Rachel whimpered, her eyes still tightly closed and her body trembling.

Memories suddenly flashed through Santana's mind a hundred miles an hour; memories of calling the girl Manhands and RuPaul, Tranny and Treasure Trail. Hundreds of times that she had insulted the girl and encouraged others to insult her just because Santana was to fucking scared to tell Rachel how she really felt. That she loved her and wanted to be with her for ever. All of those hateful words she had thrown out. Every single one of them had hurt the girl. And now Santana could see just how badly they had. She could see it in the girl's trembling body, and she could hear the utter self-loathing in her voice.

"No it wasn't," Santana bit out, her voice shaking with self-hatred and emotion. "Those nick names were horrible things I said and let others to say because I was afraid of my own feelings."

"But you were right," Rachel sobbed out suddenly trying to back away only to have Santana hold on to her tighter. "You were all right. I am a freak of nature. A one in a million freak of nature!"

"No you're not!" Santana yelled forcing the girl to look at her. "You are beautiful and caring and perfect and I love you!"

"How can you though?" Rachel asked, her voice thick with desperation. "How can you hold me like this and love me."

Santana's mind was racing and reeling but her heart was completely sure. So she let her heart talk for her. "Because this," she said, giving the girls dick a pointed gentle squeeze. "Is part of you. And I love it because it's part of you." In the palm of her hand she could feel Rachel begin to swell and throb and a sudden bout of wetness pulled between her legs at it.

Rachel finally opened her eyes and Santana smiled through her tears at the desperate trusting look she was receiving. "Do you really mean that?" Rachel asked, her voice small with a hint of hope.

"Yes I really mean that," Santana whispered leaning forwards and kissing the girl softly on the lips as she started to gently rub the rapidly growing hard-on in her hand. "I love you so much Rachel Berry. No matter what."

"I…I love you too Santana…so much," Rachel whimpered, her lips curling up into the fairest hint of a smile.

Making a decision born out of love and the hormones quickly rushing through her body Santana gently pushed the Diva back towards the bed until her knees hit it and she was forced to sit. "I love you," she whispered staring down at Rachel. "Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

"Do you…are you sure…because you don't have to," Rachel whimpered leaning backwards as Santana carefully straddled her waist.

"I'm sure," Santana whispered before lowering her center and moaning at the feeling of having Rachel pressed up against her through her clothing. "I want to. I want to show you how much I love you," she murmured before leaning down and connecting their lips.

Santana kept the kiss soft and languid at first. Just the barely there touching of lips as she let her hands gently tangle in chestnut locks. Finally when she felt Rachel begin to relax under her body she smiled into the kiss and deepened it, running her tongue along the girl's lower lips asking for entrance. When it was granted Santana softly brushed her tongue against Rachel's as her hips started to gently grind down on to Rachel's dick.

Rachel froze slightly at the feeling and Santana was quick to reassure her. "Shh it's okay Sweetie, you feel so go against me," she whispered before pulling the girl's bottom lip between her teeth and nipping at it.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned delicately, her eyes widening as Santana looked down at her with darkened eyes.

"Does that feel good?" Santana purred, leaving the girl's lips and beginning to suck and lick at her strumming pulse point.

"Yes," Rachel whimpered, swallowing deeply and nodding her head rapidly.

Teasingly Santana ran her fingers across her girlfriends chest until she found the top button. "Baby can I take off your shirt?" She asked, whispering hotly into Rachel's ear as she toyed with the button.

"Y-yes," Rachel stammered out, nodding her head eagerly and closing her eyes.

Smiling widely Santana shifted to the girl's side, leaving a leg thrown over her as she slowly took one button at a time. When she was finished she pushed the material aside and sucked in a labored moan at the long expanses of tanned skin covered by a pink lacy bra. "You're so perfect," she exhaled passionately into her girlfriend's neck as she cupped one of the girl's breasts in her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh god," Rachel groaned, her head arching slightly.

Santana glanced up to see the girl setting her jaw and she quickly shifted to kiss her lips. "It's okay baby. Don't hold back. Just let it out," she murmured, as she ran her hand under the lacy material and Rachel's nipple became hard under hand.

"It's so good," Rachel gasped out, her back arching into Santana's hand.

"Yah?" Santana husked out sucking on the girl's neck until the skin bruised. "Do you think about this baby? Have you laid in bed thinking about me doing this to you?"

"God yes," Rachel moaned, her body trembling as Santana pushed back her bra and wrapped her lips around a hard nipple. "All the time."

"Mmm," Santana hummed pulling the puckered flesh between her teeth and nipping at it before soothing it with her tongue. "Do you touch yourself thinking about me?" She asked stroking a hand down the girls stomach and watching the barely visible bulge there twitch.

Rachel tensed beneath her and Santana quickly sought out her mouth. "I love you baby. No matter what. I want you to tell me how you feel," she murmured against the girls lips, whilst soothingly massaging her tensed stomach. "Do you touch your self thinking of me?"

"Yes," Rachel moaned out roughly. "All the time," she whispered her body relaxing again as Santana's hand crept between her legs and massaged her through the fabric of her compression shorts.

"Do you imagine it's me doing it?" Santana asked using her other hand to reach underneath the petite girl and unzip her skirt.

"Yes," Rachel moaned out, her eyes shutting tightly as Santana carefully pulled her skirt down her legs and dropped it next to the bed.

Licking her lips Santana looked down and then frowned sadly. The compression shorts the smaller girl was wearing were so tight that the hem was obviously cutting into her, marring the tanned skin an angry red. "Oh Baby do these hurt?" She asked fingering the material and fighting the urge to cry because she realized she could barely fit a finger underneath them. There is no way that couldn't hurt her girlfriend.

"Yes," Rachel whimpered looking at Santana with sad eyes. "I…I have to wear them so tight so no one will see."

"Oh Rachel," Santana sighed leaning down and kissing the girls lips soothingly. "But they hurt you. They look tight enough to cut into your skin."

"They don't as long as I don't move around too much," Rachel whimpered, a tear rolling down her cheek which was quickly caught by Santana's lips.

"Do they hurt when you get hard?" Santana asked glancing down at the material stretched tightly across Rachel's dick. If you hadn't have been looking for it, if you didn't put your hand across it you wouldn't be able to tell it was there.

"Y-yes," Rachel said nodding her head.

"Then can I please take them off of you?" Santana asked sitting up on her knees and continuing to gently rub the brunettes stomach muscles.

Rachel stared at her wide eyed, her bottom lip tucked in between her teeth. "Are you sure you want to?" She finally asked in a small unsure voice.

Santana smiled reassuringly down at the girl before gently grabbing her hand and guiding it in between her own legs. She let out a throaty moan when Rachel's fingers pressed up against her wet center but fought back the urge to buck her hips like a cat in heat. Sucking in a calming breath when Rachel's eyes darkened and her tongue peeked out to lick her lips Santana smiled. "Do you feel that? I definitely want to. Now can I take them off."

Santana had to hold back a chuckle at the eager nod she received. Now was not the time to laugh even if her girlfriend was probably the cutest thing that ever lived. Smiling softly she got off of the bed and looked down curiously at the compression shorts. Kneeling in front of her she inspected the sides of them and glared when she saw a heavy duty Velcro strap on the right side holding them in place. Using her nails she pulled back the coarse material until she could grab the edge of it and ripped them away.

The material gave way and Rachel let out an audible sigh of relief when the pressure around her midsection lessoned. Her tongue firmly planted between her teeth Santana started to peel the material down, carefully avoiding rubbing it against Rachel's sensitive dick.

Finally the shorts started roll into Santana hands and she smiled when tanned skin not mottled by an angry red band came into view. Keeping her eyes glued to Rachel's midsection she watched hungrily as inch by inch of hardness was exposed until she reached the end and what was probably the thickest dick she had ever seen in her life snapped up and slapped against Rachel's stomach.

"Oh fuck," Santana moaned, her eyes taking in the sight before her. Rachel wasn't really that long, maybe almost six and a half inches, but she was huge in girth. Her balls were covered in fine brown hairs that were obviously well groomed.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably and Santana realized that she had just been staring at the girl's dick for close to twenty seconds. Fearful brown eyes looked down at her and Santana gently ran her hands up the girls sides, smiling softly. "You're so beautiful," she whispered leaning forwards and kissing the head of Rachel's dick, her eyes locked with her girlfriend's.

"Really?" Rachel asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Really really," Santana murmured before leaning backwards and rolling the compression shorts the rest of the way down Rachel's expansive legs. Looking over her shoulder she found Rachel's waste basket and quickly balled up the shorts before unceremoniously throwing them away. Looking back at Rachel she smiled at the hazed look in the girl's eyes before leaning forwards and wrapping a hand around the base of the girl's dick. She could barely close her hand around it.

"You're amazing Rachel," she said in slight awe as she gently pumped up and down, using the girl's leaking precum as lubrication.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned, her head falling back onto the bed with a thump as she covered her face with her hands.

"Does this feel good Amor?" Santana teased softly, leaning forwards on her knees and running her tongue around the sensitive tip. She couldn't hold back the slight moan that bubbled up her throat at the taste of Rachel in her mouth. It was addictive. Slightly tangy but sweet at the same time, no doubt because of all the fruit her girlfriend ate.

"Oh god Santana," Rachel moaned, her hands cautiously moving until they rested on Santana's head and tangled in her hair. "So fucking good."

Hearing her girlfriend curse for the first time in her life set off a series of fireworks in the pit of Santana's stomach and she quickly began pulling the girl into her mouth. It was slightly hard because of just how thick Rachel was but Santana Lopez was nothing if not persistent. She kept her hand wrapped around the base of the girl's dick, slowly massaging it as she let her other hand move down the girl's balls to the expanse of skin below them.

Rachel let out a throaty moan and Santana's eyes glanced up as Rachel hit the back of the throat to see the diva staring down at her with frenzied eyes. "Oh god…I cant'…what are you doing?" Rachel stammered out, her hands tightening in Santana's hair as the Latina started bobbing her head up and down, covering it in her saliva and keeping up the gentle stroking of the girls perineum.

If Santana could have smiled at that moment it would have been a mixture of complete smugness and love. Keeping her eyes locked onto Rachel's face as not to miss a second of the obvious pleasure passing through her body Santana began constricting her throat muscles around the girl, squeezing her tightly and making the Diva's body tremble.

Pulling back Santana began bobbing up and down faster, using her tongue to swipe underneath it rapidly. Rachel's breathing became labored and the hands in Santana's hair tightened as the smaller girl's hips began to piston slightly off of the bed. The thought that Rachel was basically fucking her mouth passed through Santana's mind and she let out a loud moan.

"San…I'm gonna…you have to move," Rachel whined out, her eyes completely glazed over and her breathing labored as she watched Santana suck her like it was her day job.

Shaking her head at the thought of moving anywhere right now Santana pulled the girl into the back of her mouth and down her throat. In one move she pressed down on the girls perineum and started humming scales in the back of her throat. Rachel's eyes instantly slammed shut and the girl let out a guttural moan as her orgasm raced through her body.

Burst after burst of sticky come shot into Santana's mouth and the Latina greedily swallowed it all, not letting a drop go to waste. Beneath her Rachel jerked one more time as the last of her come shot down Santana's throat and then the singer collapsed back onto the bed, her chest heaving as her fingers went slack in Santana's hair.

Pulling back Santana gave the head of the girl's dick a soft kiss before she started crawling up her girlfriend's body, stopping occasionally to leave open mouthed kissed on trembling skin.

"That…was amazing," Rachel managed to gasp out, her eyes hazy and watching Santana.

"Better than touching yourself?" Santana chuckled stopping at the girl's neck and pressing her lips firmly against it.

"So much better," Rachel whimpered pulling the Latina's body against her own and sighing. Santana settled against her girlfriend and her body gave a slight jerk when her thrumming pussy pressed against Rachel's thigh. "I can feel you," Rachel whispered, her breathing returning to normal as Santana's shifted atop her.

"Can you feel how wet I am?" Santana asked nuzzling her face in Rachel's neck and pressing down to alleviate the almost painful arousal between her legs.

"Yes," Rachel whispered in awe, her hand sliding cautiously under Santana's skirt and pressing against the Latina.

"Oh god," Santana moaned, deliriously happy for the pressure and trying desperately to rut on Rachel's hand like an animal. "Baby," she whined pitifully when Rachel's hand disappeared.

"Shh," Rachel hushed pressing against Santana's body until she was on her back and the diva was hovering over her. "I…I don't know what I'm doing," Rachel admitted her eyes unsure as she stared down at her girlfriend.

"Just touch me, please," Santana moaned, feeling the wet head of Rachel's dick between the gap in her Cheerios top and skirt.

Still obviously unsure of her self Rachel hooked her fingers under the Cheerio's top and began rolling it up her body, her bottom lip between her teeth. Santana shifted and sat up enough to help the girl pull the top over her head. Keeping her eyes on Rachel's and trying to not look completely desperate the Latina reached behind her back and expertly unhooked her bra.

"You're so perfect," Rachel murmured in awe as Santana's breasts were uncovered to reveal straining nipples and tanned skin.

The reverence in Rachel's voice made Santana want to cry. She had been called a lot of things when she was on her back like this. Hot. Sexy. Fuckable. But no one had ever looked at her like this and spoken to her like this. It made her feel like she was floating. "I love you," Santana whispered, gingerly grabbing the girl's hands and pressing them against her chest.

"So beautiful," Rachel whispered looking into Santana's eyes as she leant down and experimentally pulled a nipple into her mouth.

"Oh fuck," Santana groaned, her head falling back as Rachel's tongue began drawing circles around the puckered skin, sending little shots of electricity down her spine.

Rachel kept her lips attached to the nipple, carefully pulling it between her teeth as her free hand palmed Santana's other breast before teasing the hardened peak. "Rachel please," Santana whimpered, her hips bucking up to find any sort of pressure where she needed.

Rachel swallowed audibly in her throat before tiny hands ran down Santana's sides and hooked under the material. Santana watched desperately as Rachel slowly pulled down the material, taking her spanks and thong with it until finally slipping them off all together.

"God you're so perfect," Rachel whispered, her eyes wide as Santana spread her legs to reveal her wet inflamed center.

"Please, Rachel. Please touch me," Santana said. She knew she was begging but she really couldn't give to fucks about that. She needed Rachel to touch her or she was afraid she was going to explode.

Still looking slightly insecure about her self Rachel dipped her head until Santana felt hot breath hit her. "Oh god. Please," Santana begged, her fingers digging into the comforter below her.

Finally Rachel closed the distance and Santana's eyes rolled back into her head when her girlfriend pressed her tongue firmly against her clit. "Oh Jesus fuck!" Santana moaned loudly, her entire body arching up off of the bed.

Quickly one of Rachel's arms rested on Santana's stomach to hold her down and her tongue began to gently lap at her clit. Santana couldn't believe the feelings running through her body. Rachel was definitely inexperienced but the gusto she was showing was obvious. And the fact that the girl loved her, like really loved her and not just her body made it amazing.

"Sooo good," Santana moaned, one of her hands tangling in Rachel's hair. Her eyes opened and she looked down to see Rachel's head bobbing back and forth and her eyes staring into Santana's.

Suddenly Rachel pulled her clit between her teeth and began flicking her tongue across it, whilst one of her hands reached up and began teasing Santana's nipples again. "Oh fuck baby, just like that," Santana moaned loudly, her neck straining to watch her girlfriend.

It felt so good but she didn't want to come like this. She had waited so long for Rachel and now that there was finally nothing holding them back she wanted it all. She really REALLY hoped that Rachel was ready for the next part because if she wasn't Santana was about ninety-nine percent sure she was gonna cry. Pulling slightly at the girl's hair she shook her head. "I need you…Rach…inside," she managed to gasp out, her eyes desperate.

Immediately the insecurity returned to Rachel's eyes and Santana quickly shook her head. "Baby. You're so beautiful. I love you. All I of you. I want to feel all of you," Santana rambled as she pulled Rachel up her body and trembled at the feeling of the girl's hard dick rubbing along her leg.

"Are you sure?" Rachel whimpered out when one of Santana's hands wrapped around her dick and began to gently tug on it.

"I'm positive," Santana whispered fighting down the urge to toss Rachel onto her back and ride her like there was no tomorrow. This was her girlfriend's first time and she wanted it to feel amazing for her. She wanted it to be perfect. "I love you so much Rachel," she whispered cupping the girl's cheek with her hand and smiling gently when the girl leaned into her hand and sighed. "With all my heart. You're my forever person."

"You're mine too," Rachel murmured kissing the palm of Santana hand as her hips began to rock into her girlfriend's fist.

Smiling widely Santana let the girl rock into her hand until her body finally untensed and precum started dribbling out of her. "I love you," she whispered gently gliding the girl down onto her.

"I need to get a condemn," Rachel murmured, her eyes nearly black and her voice throaty.

"No you don't," Santana soothed, moaning slightly when the head of Rachel's dick slipped through her folds. "My Mami put me on birth control three years ago. It keeps me from being bitchy…well bitchier," Santana chuckled, her eyes closing as Rachel's weight settled atop her.

"Oh ugh…you feel so good," Rachel whimpered, her hips gently rotating and covering her dick with Santana's wetness.

"Just wait," Santana moaned out throatily before lining up Rachel's dick with hole and guiding her in.

Above her Rachel let out an almost animalistic growl and Santana felt like her body was on fire as the shorter girl pushed into her inch by inch. "Oh god you're so fucking big," Santana groaned, her eyes rolling back as she felt stretched almost to the point of pain.

"Am…I…oh god…am I hurting you?" Rachel asked, her voice tinged with fear. Santana opened her eyes to see desperate brown ones staring into her soul. It was obvious that the girl was fighting back the urge to pound into her and that made Santana feel even more loved.

"No," Santana managed to breath out shaking her head. "So good."

Rachel took that as the go ahead and slowly began to pull out of the Latina before pushing back in, making both of them release relieved moans. "Oh god you're so tight," Rachel moaned, her head falling to the crook and Santana's neck and letting out small whiny pants.

"Fuck," the Cheerio moaned, her legs wrapping around Rachel's waist to pull her further into her.

Rachel shifted deeper and deeper into Santana until she felt as if they were one body. Slowly the girl's hips began to pick up pace until the bed was shifting, but it still wasn't enough for Santana.

"Faster…harder," she begged digging her nails into Rachel's shimmering back.

Rachel let out a breathy moan and her teeth began digging into Santana's neck as she began thrusting into her recklessly. Around them the room was filled with the sound of their combined rough breathing and the headboard slamming into the wall. "So fucking good," Rachel growled out, before slipping down a bit and changing the position. When she reentered her Santana let out a howl of pleasure.

The singer's pelvis bone was hitting her clit perfectly, sending shocks up and down her body as she felt the girl bottom out in her and her balls began to slap against her ass.

Feeling her muscles start to clench in preparation for her orgasm Santana quickly grabbed her girlfriends face and brought their lips together almost frantically. The kiss was desperate, all teeth clashing, and labored breathing. Her eyes opened to find Rachel staring down at her, the diva's face contorted in absolute ecstasy.

"Oh god…together," Santana begged as Rachel began slamming into her and her hips lost their rhythm completely.

"Yes…fuck…yes," Rachel gasped out, reaching between their slick bodies and pressing down on Santana's clit.

Waves after waves of pleasure rolled through Santana's body and it began to jerk violently as the hardest orgasm of her life ripped through it. She had slept with a lot of people but never with someone she loved. Never like this. It felt like Rachel pounding into her was making them one. It felt amazing.

Above her Rachel let out a howl of release and Santana felt spurt after spurt of hot come fill her up and erupt around Rachel's thick cock to wet her thighs. The feeling and the thought that Rachel was coming inside of her flashed through Santana's mind and she wailed loudly as a second orgasm raced through her.

"Of fuck!" Santana screamed, her body rising off of the mattress violently only to meet Rachel's hard body pushing down on her.

Rachel's hips gave one last jerk and the two girls collapsed onto the bed, their breath rough and panting. "Oh god I love you. I love you so much," Rachel rambled, her lips pressing against Santana's neck repeatedly as Santana's hands rubbed up and down her back.

"I love you too," Santana gasped out as she felt her pace begin to settle back to something resembling normal. Hot liquid rolled down her neck and she shifted until she could see wet brown eyes staring at her with nothing but pure love behind them.

"You've made me so happy," Rachel whimpered, smiling through her tears. "I never thought that anyone would love, could love me," she corrected.

"Well I do," Santana whispered reaching a shaky hand up and wiping away the petite brunettes tears. "With all my heart I love you."

"I'm….I'm so happy," Rachel said shakily before relaxing down on top of Santana. Both girls gave a small hiss when Rachel slipped out of Santana and cool air hit their heated centers. Smiling dreamily Rachel reached down and grabbed the folded up blanket at the foot of the bed to drag over them before wrapping her arms around Santana and pulling her against her chest.

"Te amo," Santana whispered, her body already starting to drift off to sleep as she felt Rachel's arms tighten protectively around her.

"Te amo San," Rachel whispered and kissed Santana's forehead before slipping off into a sated sleep.

Santana lay there for a few minutes afterwards in a near dreamy state. She knew tomorrow there would be a conversation. There were questions she had. But it could definitely wait. She was in love with Rachel Berry. Irrevocably so.

Her silenced phone lighting up on the nightstand caught her attention and she reached over to pull it to her face and smiled when she saw she had a video clip from Quinn. Making sure the volume was turned down low she opened the video and had to fight back a loud cackle of the sight of the four Baby Cheerios running around the football field in their bras and spanks, holding their uniforms above their heads whilst Quinn yelled insults at them through Sue's megaphone.

Shaking her head Santana shot a quick thank-you off to the blonde. A second later the girl texted back asking if everything was okay. Smiling when Rachel let out a soft sigh and tightened her arms possessively around her the Latina sent back a simple, "Perfect."


End file.
